Retour sur terre
by Alienor01
Summary: Harry est mort mais estce vraiment finit ?


_Ce petit Os a été fait sur un coup de tête et je l'aime bcp ! _ Je suis mort... J'y suis passé lors de mon combat contre Voldemort . Je ne le regrette pas je l'ais entraîné avec moi . Maintenant tout est fini... Je suis devenu un ange ! L'un des plus proche de dieu . Je suis le seul à qui il sourit presque tendrement . Mais moi ... j'ais des remords... j'ai laissé la personne que j'aimais seul sur terre. C'est égoïste je sais ... Je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer . Je n'étais destiné qu'a tuer et mourir . Je n'étais pas fait pour ça . Mais maintenant que je suis un ange dieu me regarde comme si j'étais l'ange le plus résonnable . Je suis surtout le plus puissant . Hé oui ! J'ai conservé mes pouvoirs de sorciers lors de ma mort . IL m'a expliqué que personne sur terre n'aurait la force de les acceptés . Vous m'avez peut être reconnut... Je m'appelle Harry ... Harry Potter . Et l'être que j'aime est Draco Malfoy . Il pleure ... IL est désolé pour moi . IL sait que si je ne règle pas mes comptes avec Draco je finirai déchu... Je soupire . J'avais pourtant pensé y échapé mais je suis tellement malheureux que je me range à ce qu'il dit . Je n'ai jamais été heureux ! Je n'ai pas eu d'expériences sexuelles . Je n'ais rien vu ou vécu pleinement . Et IL le sait . Il est malheureux pour moi . Dumbledore m'a privé de ma vie. S'il savait comme je lui en veut ! Brusquement je sais qu'il a une idée . Il me regarde l'air satisfait . -Harry ... Je sais que tu es malheureux ! Je le vois bien et je connais ta vie . Avec tes pouvoirs de sorcier tu pourrais te rendre sur terre . Tu ne quitterais pas ta nature d'ange mais je pourrais te faire demi-ange uniquement ! Tu pourrais enfin être heureux ! Harry lui se contente de le regarder avec des yeux brouillés remplis de larmes . Mais ces larmes n'étaient pas comme toutes les autres . C'était de la joie qui émanait du héros de la guerre . Un héros qui semblait-il tout le monde avait oublié une fois qu'il eut sauvé le monde . Tout le monde? Nooooon . Car dans une petite maison peuplé d'irréductibles sentimentales on pensait à lui (mdrrrrrrrrr j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussie à casé ça !) Notre ryry avait décidé de produire son retour dans cette maison . IL avait fait en sorte qu'il retrouve tout ses biens personnels en faisant oublier au fonctionnaires qu'il était mort . Harry était donc fraîchement débarqué du paradis . Si quelqu'un avait regardé attentivement il aurait vu qu'Harry avait de magnifique ailes blanches . Et qu'il y avait eu un éclair muet . Harry était donc arrivé pile devant la porte de la maison en question . Il sonna prudemment . Des cris retentirent alors à l'intérieur et la porte commençait à s'ouvrir . Il sourit et salua par un petit signe de main timide . -Heu ... bonjour ... Il rit bêtement pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Hermionne et Ron viennent lui sauter dans les bras . Ils se retirèrent brusquement et lui lancérent un sortilège de désillusion . Ses ailes apparurent rapidement mais il se dépêcha de les recachés aux yeux de tous . -Non mais ça va pas ! Je vais pas révéler ma vraie nature à tout le monde quand même ! -Tu...tu es ... un ange? -Ouais enfin... demi-ange maintenant! Draco qui était à une pièce de là, en entendant le bouquant se décida à venir voir qui troublait le calme présent . Mais quand il arriva en vu de Harry il se figea . Il versa des larmes de douleurs et se précipita à l'étage sans laisser le temps à personne de comprendre ce qu'il avait . Harry lui le savait grâce à ses capacités d'ange . -Laissez j'y vais ! Il monta donc les marches lentement et trouva facilement la chambre de Draco . Ce dernier était allongé dans son lit , sur le ventre , la tête plongé dans un oreiller . Harry s'assit alors sur son lit à côté de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux tendrement . -Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser en paix ? Tu as pourtant été très clair avant la bataille ! Tu m'as rejeté ! Tu l'a oublié ? -Draco ... ça fait 1 ans que je suis mort ... je ne voulais pas d'une relation car je pouvais mourir ! Ce que j'ais fait ! Tu peut comprendre non ? -Oui mais tu es revenu ! -Je suis le premier demi-ange depuis ... attend j'essaie de me souvenir de combien il a dit . Plus de 5 millénaires ! Tu te rend compte? -Maintenant oui ... mais pourquoi on t'a autoriser à revenir ? -j'étais tellement malheureux là-haut que je risquais de déchoir . J'ai perdus trop de chose dans la vie ! Je n'ai rien pu vivre ou voir ! Dumbledore ne m'en a pas laissé le temps ... -Oui je comprend... mais ça veut dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ? -Oui Draco ! Je t'aime ! Veux-tu sortir avec moi maintenant que je ne risque plus de mourir ? En vérité je le suis déjà...mort . Harry rit un peu puis observa la réaction de Draco ... qui fut explicite ! Ce dernier se jeta littéralement sur lui pour lui donner un baiser d'une tendresse incroyable ! -Oh ! Harry ? -Oui Draco ? -Pourquoi personne n'a hérité de ta magie ? -Parce que personne n'est capable d'en supporter le poids ! -Oui je reconnais que j'ai déjà vu ta magie t'échapé plusieurs fois ! C'est effrayant ! Et si on sortait dit moi ? J'ai envie d'aller sur le chemin de traverse ! -Tu ne sais pas combien je suis heureux de retrouver le monde des vivants... c'est bien le paradis mais carrément ennuyeux ! Un éclair éclata à ces mots . Harry éclata de rire de même que Draco . -Désolé grand chef mais c'est vrai ! Si vous pouviez rajouter des endroits où s'amuser ... des cafés ... des restaurants ... des balais et un terrain de quidditch je reviens illico ! -Ah non ! Harry maintenant que t'es là tu bouge plus ! -Oui mon dragon adoré ! THE END Je ferais peut être une séquelle ! J'aime trop cette histoire ! C'est ma premiére histoire aussi courte remarquez ! Mais tant pis ! Je me suis amusée à l'écrire . Vous me dites si vous voulez une séquelle dans les reviews et je la ferais peut être ! Navré pour les fautes d'orthographes mais je n'ai pas de correcteur automatique ! 


End file.
